This application is for partial support of the 2000 Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism to be held at Kimball Union Academy in Meridan, New Hampshire on July 30 August 4, 2000. The title of the conference is "Lipoprotein Metabolism 2000: Regulation by Substrates, Enzymes, Receptors and Genes." This international conference will provide in-depth presentations and discussions of important new developments in lipoprotein metabolism particularly in areas relevant to human diseases, such as atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease. The format of the meeting is conducive to extended scientific interactions between senior and junior investigators, fellows, and graduate students. Morning and evening sessions with expert speakers are combined with afternoon poster sessions and time for informal discussions. This year's meeting will bring together investigators working on lipid and lipoprotein metabolism, fatty acid metabolism, insulin resistance and genetics. The program has been structured so that repetitive themes related to fatty acid metabolism and insulin resistance, and their impact on lipoprotein metabolism, bridge across sessions: Session 1, Regulation of HDL metabolism; Session 2, Apolipoprotein structure and function; Session 3, Regulation of lipoprotein metabolism; Session 4, Genetics of dyslipidemia; Session 5, Transcriptional regulation of lipid metabolism; Session 6, Assembly and secretion of apolipoprotein B-lipoproteins; Session 7, Intracellular lipid metabolism; Session 8, Fatty acid transport and utilization in insulin resistance and atherosclerosis. Keynote Speaker: Daniel Steinberg. The presentations will be largely on unpublished data and the discussions will be extensive. Important aims of the Gordon Research Conferences are to include the diversity of qualified professionals and to foster interactions among young investigators, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, and senior investigators.